Dazed and Confused
by pepedestoryer
Summary: Santa Carla thrives under the influence of criminals. Kara was just having some fun. No harm in that, right?


"Have you been doing this for awhile?" The girl chewed on her nails. I laughed looking at her and than slamming the bat into the car.

"Whatever that makes money" I said and slapped the bat into the windshield again. She stood on the ground beside the car looking around anxiously. The boyfriend had slept with her sister and her best friend, also sold her weed. The girl's offer wasn't being taken up and once Kara heard it through the Gossip of the boardwalk she went straight to the kid. She had to be 3 years younger than Kara. The girl would flinch sometimes as the windows would shatter or when Kara would get too excited and kick in the glass. Kara swung the bat at the back windshield like a true baseball player. She couldn't help but laugh when the window collapsed.

"Oh shit it's him" the girl bent down, whispering harshly.

"Fuck" Kara crouched down.

"HEY MY FUCKING CAR" a boys voice yelled out. That was enough for both of the girls. Kara already had the money in her pocket, the girl was already running away. Kara starting to sprint off, bat in hand. "HEY YOU BITCH" she sighed violently as the boy saw her. Of course he would see her, just her fucking luck. The boy had began to run after her. Excitement boiled in her blood. She howled in excitement as the boy sprinted after her. She was already on the boardwalk, losing herself in the crowd when the boy gave up. Kara cackled. She loved the chase.

"Oh fuck" the bat was still in her hand, people kept eyeing it as she walked down the boardwalk. Kara just flung the thing off the boardwalk and began to walk.

"Littering is against the law" a voice called behind her. She grinned to herself and turned around. Kara opened her arms to welcome her friend. Tara flung herself into Kara's arms. Tara was about 5 inches taller than Kara and awkwardly Kara ending up being lifted up. Tara wrapped her arm roughly around Kara's neck.

"You got something?" She asked eyeing Karas pockets.

"For the best, the best" she pulled an empty edge of a baggies to show her friend. Tara smiled wickedly and slide the money into Kara's pocket. Kara grabbed the baggie and hugged her friend again.

"Nice doing business" she whispered and patted Tara's back. Tara was gone within seconds. Kara began to walk again, stuffing her hands into her leather jacket. The jacket has the initials M.L, she guessed it was the person she stole it from. The jacket was short, ending right before her hips. The thing she like about was the never ending pockets. After two or three pockets the cops give up looking. Kara's fashion was quite different from the style of Santa Carla. She wore a tucked in turtleneck and ripped skinny jeans. Kara's curly hair hid her face as the wind flew by. It was a chilly day in Santa Carla. Kara walked down the boardwalk, mostly minding her business.

"I'm only buying at the party tonight" a girl said. It caught Kara's attention immediately. Any potential sells were attention catchers. She walked around the corner from the conversation, leaning against the wall trying to look focused on the ongoing game of throw darts beside her.

"Paul's gonna be sellin' there and he always has the good shit" a boy mumbled.

"Where's the party again?" The girl from before asked. Kara silently thank god for the girl being stupid.

"Dude...maybe you should lay off the weed...it's the old warehouse near the strip mall," a difference girl answered. The boy began to talk but Kara had enough of stoner talk. Kara had nothing better to do. She always loved new deals.

The party wasn't too hard to get into. She had to give the watcher some weed but after that she was in. The old warehouse was no warehouse now. The walls were painted from top to bottom. Neon paint and normal, paintings of bunnies to even paintings of Jim Morrison and Kurt Cobain. Some random electric music played. She walked, still with her hands stuffed in her pockets. People were high out of their minds. Some just sat and stared at the walls, one girl was just standing looking at the ceiling just talking. Kara thought it was kinda funny. She almost was at the end of the building until something made her stop.

"You must be Paul" she mumbled as she looked a man with long blonde hair sit in a throne. Neon paint was painted around him to declare him 'king'. Two blondes laid beside his chair. How degrading she taught as she eyed the 'king'. She didn't get the whole throne thing until she got closer. Graffiti on the wall praised him as 'The Drug Lord of Santa Carla.' She laughed at it. If this Paul guy was as big as everyone said he was why didnt she hear of him? She folded her arms and began to walk closer to the guy. He was cute, but something about him made her anxious. Like she had to get to know him. She almost found herself walking all the up of it wasn't for a sudden outburst. One of the blondes stood up yelling at him.

"I can't believe you've done this Paul!" She screeched. Kara and Paul heads jerked to the girl. The other blonde just laid on the ground, too high to give a shit.

"What the hell?" He asked.

"I'm going to the bathroom with..." the girl looked at the other blonde. Then the girl's head turn to Kara. "I'm going to the bathroom with her and once I get back you better fucking apologize" Paul leaned from his chair looking at Kara.

She looked around "me?" She pointed at herself. As the girl grabbed Kara's hand.

"What the fuck did I do-...oh come on baby come back!" He said. The girl just marched through the crowd gripping Kara's hand. The girl didn't even speak to her, once they were in the bathroom the girl turned. The bathroom was completely black with neon paint all over.

"Want some?" The girl pulled out a syringe.

"Nah I don't do herion" Kara stared at the syringe.

"Shame" the girl hummed and slammed the stall. Kara coughed awkwardly and leaned against the sink. Kara was about to say something until it got too quiet.

"Hey" she placed her hand on the stall. "oh shit... HEY" she banged her fist on the stall. Kara bent down to see the girl face against the toilet seat. "OH SHIT" Kara kicked the door open. The syringe was still in the girl's vein. "Fuck...fuck...FUCK" Kara ran out. She pushed past people, who were too high to care. When Kara made eye contact Paul he stood up. He pushed past her with a taller and bigger man behind him. Kara followed behind him. Once she walked into the bathroom Paul looked at her. His eyes glazed and red.

"Did you fucking deal her it?" He asked.

"No I swear I" she held her hands up. He grabbed her jacket pockets pulling out weed and Coke.

"What the fuck is this?" He held it to her face. "I don't sell herion I swear to god" Paul squinted at her.

"But you sell Coke" he growled.

"So..." she looked down at the girl. "Oh no..." the girl fucking mistaked Coke with Herion and burnt in. "I swear I" she stopped and Paul looked her in the eyes.

"Come with me" he spoke. She just nodded fiercely and obediently followed the drug lord. The taller man was dealing with the girl. Paul lead her into a room. She sighed in relief as the room had actual light. Paul ran his hand into his hair.

"You know I was really looking forward to tonight" Paul said. Kara rolled her eyes, assuming he was talking about sex. She was going to say something sarcastic but she held her tongue.

"Why haven't I've seen you around here before?" Paul turned slamming a box down on the table before her.

"Uh... I keep it lowkey" Kara answered.

"So your Dieu" he slide the baggies of weed and Coke to Kara. That was her nickname.

"Yeah" Kara just took my bags and stared at the box before me.

"Why Dieu?" Paul asked.

"Uh I was really high and on Google and thought having my nickname as God in another language was fucking cool" She honestly let out as I made eye contact at. It even made him smile. She felt as though she couldn't lie to him, she didn't like that.

"You'll sell for me" he stared her right in the eye. It wasn't a request, but a demand and for a second she could hear his voice in her head. She started to walk back before she ran out she screamed "YES" unknowingly. She pushed through the crowd. Fuck this party. Before she ran out of the warehouse her instinct told her to turn, and so Kara did. Paul stood on his throne, staring at the girl, smirking. She just shook her head and ran out. Fuck that party, she thought again. Kara found a car that she liked and hot wired it. Some dumbass left it unlocked. Kara couldn't stop thinking about the 'drug lord of Santa Carla.' She banged on the steering wheel and turned the radio up.

"FUCK THAT PARTY" she yelled once more and pressed on the gas pedal.


End file.
